Cosmic love
by Ivorosy
Summary: Modern AU. La conoció en la fiesta de su hermano. Antes ya la había visto e hizo acelerar y detener su corazón al mismo tiempo. En aquel planetario, ella estaba aislada y con el corazón roto, admirando las falsas constelaciones. Es curioso, los lugares donde te puedes enamorar y sentir, de nuevo, feliz.


**_Aclaraciones:_** _No, estos preciosos personajes no son míos, son de mi profe JRR Tolkien…Por cierto,_ _ **Este fic participó en el Reto #09: «La pareja que más me agrada» del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet". Puesto ganado: 2do lugar.**_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _AU (Universo alterno, moderno). OoC. Fic y título del mismo inspirado en la canción "Cosmic love" de "Florence and the machine"._

 _ **N/A:** El primer modern AU de la Tierra Media que hago. Una churrada, pero bueno. Hace rato que quería hacer otro fic de mi OTP ambientada en nuestros tiempos. Me hubiera gustado extenderme más y hacerlo one shot. Pero bueno, fue un reto que me quedaran mil palabras, ni más ni menos. Y a fin de cuentas, eso es un reto. Haber que tal. _

_**Palabras:** 1000 (Sin contar aclaraciones, advertencias, título y notas)._

* * *

.

 **C** o **s** m **i** c

 **L** o **v** e

.

* * *

.

La conocí por primera vez un veintiséis de febrero. Lo recuerdo bien porque ese día era el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor, Boromir. Para ese entones, habíamos organizado, con ayuda de mi amigo Aragorn, una pequeña reunión sorpresa. Éste último, trajo consigo a un amigo suyo y conocido mío, Éomer, que a su vez trajo a su hermana menor, Éowyn.

La había visto en otras ocasiones dentro de la universidad, acompañando al dúo de muchachos, en especial a Aragorn, a quien podía advertir le tenía cierto apego. Era de nuevo ingreso y hasta el momento no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. Tampoco se veía que era una persona abierta con desconocidos, y, pese a sus finas y delicadas facciones, su expresión era dura y su mirada fría. Lo sé, porque en una ocasión que iba de paso y me topé con Aragorn, Éowyn se hallaba a su lado; iba con algo de prisa, así que sólo saludé de lejos. Mi amigo me regresó el gesto levantando la mano, mostrando una escueta sonrisa, asintiendo levemente. Pero ella sólo levantó el rostro, había estado sonriendo, por lo que cuando giró, su sonrisa aún se mantenía apenas perceptible, desapareció prematura y lenta a su vez. Fue como una efímera brisa. Claros y grises, sus ojos se posaron en mí y me observaron con cierta curiosidad; el viento de inicios de otoño retiraba y mecía sus áureos cabellos de su rostro. Ante tal imagen, mi corazón se detuvo milésimas de segundos e inmediatamente después aceleró; trague saliva, asentí rápidamente, dirigiéndome por educación a ella (pero nunca supe si me regresó la cortesía) pues no volví a levantar el rostro y mis pies apresuraron el paso.

Fue raro y algo vergonzoso. Cosas así no me solían pasar muy a menudo. No le di más importancia.

No fue sino hasta ese veintiséis de febrero, cuando finalmente la tuve frente a frente y el hablarnos fue inevitable. Yo le sonreí levemente y ella, por primera vez me regresaba el gesto abiertamente. Tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar y conocernos un poco, mutuamente. Como supuse, no era el tipo de persona que se daba conocer con facilidad; era mesurada, distante, pero afable al mismo tiempo; y así como tenía porte sobrio, podía después sonreír y alegrar a su alrededor. Una extraña combinación, la cual me agradó.

La amistad surgió después, poco a poco; floreció tímida, tomándose su tiempo. Me gustaba pasar el tiempo a su lado, era agradable, aunque a veces la conversación no era tan fluida, pero con la simple compañía era suficiente, al menos para mí. Sin percatarme, ambos nos buscábamos el uno al otro, para a veces sencillamente conversar. Me dejó saber lentamente sobre ella y sus penas y sus alegrías, yo compartía igualmente las mías. Me platicó que, siempre había vivido entre hombres, con su hermano, primo y tío (padres fallecidos), no le era sencillo sobrevivir en una carrera donde el noventa por ciento del alumnado eran varones (cosa que a mí desde el inicio me pareció admirable; Éowyn, incluso luciendo frágil y recatada, era en verdad fuerte y muchas veces algo impulsiva e imprudente). Me enteré que su familia la sobreprotegía mucho y que su tío siempre les daba cierta preferencia a su hijo y sobrino por sobre ella. Me recordó un poco a mi situación y relación con mi propio padre, donde Boromir era el predilecto y yo, bueno, sólo yo.

Éowyn me enseñó, despacio y cierto temor, su corazón; al revelarme varios secretos, algunos muy íntimos. De allí fue, cuando me enteré de su enamoramiento hacia mi amigo Aragorn. Tal noticia, inconscientemente ya la sabía. Éowyn, al menos en aquello, no era tan discreta; pues siempre parecía irradiar cierta luz cuando éste estaba a su lado. Quizá mi cariño hacia ella y su corazón me cegaron, porque revelada tal intimidad, no pude evitar sentirme a oscuras; el alba y el día me parecían distintos, no sé exactamente en qué sentido. Y todavía sintiéndome así, la apoyé.

Siempre me pareció fría, aún así, irradiaba cierta luz y calor. Por eso, sentí una inmensa pena y tristeza cuando ella, se apagó totalmente.

Fue una excursión al museo astronómico. Nuestros cursos tuvieron la suerte de ir juntos. Yo amaba ese tipo de salidas, siempre me apasionaron las ciencias, por lo que disfrutaba leyendo y oyendo explicaciones e información que se nos proporcionaba. Como era costumbre, primero la visita fue guiada y sólo hasta el final, nos daban una hora libre para ir a donde se nos apeteciera.

Fui directo al planetario. No sé la razón de ir en primer lugar allí; era como si algo me llamara, como si pudiese escuchar algún moribundo y casi imperceptible palpitar que me encaminaba. Allí la encontré. Con zapatos bajos blancos, jeans de tiro alto, una blusa de gasa alba y su dorado cabello cayéndole por la espalda. Aislada, admirando las constelaciones en oscuridad y silencio. El brillo en ella había desaparecido; y sabía por qué, tenía el corazón roto. Sufría un amor no correspondido, recientemente se había enterado que Aragorn amaba a otra persona y por ende, no podía amarla de la manera que quería que lo hiciese.

Me acerqué, hice un comentario avispado del universo, a lo mejor un poco sabiondo. Ella no me miró, pero intentó sonreír. Bajé la vista.

— ¿Quieres estar sola?

Siguió sin mirarme, tardó en responder—…No.

Las estrellas reflectadas en el cielo ficticio se apagaron, quedamos a oscuras.

—Entonces, me quedaré en esta oscuridad contigo—dije, todavía junto a ella—… Aunque, ¿sabes? No creo que sea eterna.

La giré a ver, y justo en ese momento, inició una lluvia de estrellas. Percibí abrir sus finos labios con sorpresa y deleite, noté la maravilla dibujada en su rostro y las luces fugaces reflejarse en sus ojos. Me atreví a coger su mano, ella la asimiló al inicio con sorpresa; no la retiró, la correspondió. Contemplamos aquella agradable y bella lluvia cósmica.

Volvía a brillar, en ese momento, ambos fuimos felices.

 **O0O0O**


End file.
